delux_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane
Hurricane'is a witch who's been described as the "'Queen of Storms" or "Storm Queen". She is the youngest of the Triunx sisters and as such happens to be the weakest of them, but what she lacks in power she makes up for by being the most aggressive one. She is also seen to be very full of herself, always believing she is indeed the strongest also being extremely proud and immature, her most defining feature is most-likely her long frizzy hair. Personality Profile Hurricane's personality matches her theme, hair, name, and eagerness. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointless-ness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Frost whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her younger sisters. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In the first season, it is shown that she has a temper, Hurricane can be seen as a logical thinker some of the time. Such as after hearing about the hunter trolls capture, she suggests that they get rid of the troll until realizing they could have the interrogation sorcerers use mind reading spells to find out their plan. |-|Season 2= Hurricane has a rivalry with Tenna Sonar. This feud begins in Season 2, when Tenna battles Hurricane at Alfea. Tenna used a Rain Dance spell to overpower Hurricane's control of the clouds. Before Hurricane could strike back, the teachers spots her, but she swore revenge. At Tenna's Red Fountain show, she targets Tenna's father in order to get Tenna into a rematch. Hurricane points out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Tenna then sing a love song along with the crowd, and the two use the power of the song to overpower Hurricane once again. After that event, they do not have a one-on-one battle again, and the rivalry is not brought up again. |-|Season 3= Hurricane, along with Frost and Dacy are saved from Relix and separated in unknown methods and are imprisoned in the Omega Dimension. Frost frees Hurricane and Dacy and soon they find Malkon while escaping from Omega's guardian snakes. Malkon is free and he saves them. Together they left to Oceania through the Omega portal. Hurricane and others start to live in underwater cave below the Omega portal and Malkon eventually told his plan of becoming greatest wizard of all time. When Malkon got bored on Oceania, Hurricane suggests they could move into Lord Cradler's old Shadow-haunt, but Dacy dislikes the thought of living underground again. They move to Cloud Tower by tricking the young witches to get them inside. At time, Hurricane slowly grows some feelings toward Malkon. The Triunx argue and compete to win Malkon's heart and a share of his power. He gives Hurricane the power over electricity which Hurricane uses in Nimia to stop the Delux from getting to the enchanted water which could heal Daragona who was turned into tree at the moment. Hurricane lost her powers and got eventually turned into young girl along with Frost and Dacy. Later, Hurricane tricks the possessed witches to mix jelly into their mashed potatoes and eat it, much for his amusement and Malkon's anger. Hurricane denies him to show new spells he had been telling about and Malkon cast an Oppositus spell that temporarily turned her into a good-natured, helpful young woman. She even helps the Delux who broke into Cloud Tower to get revenge after what happened to Electra Tech at Oceania. Hurricane soon recovers but before managing to attack the Delux, Lagrona sends her, Frost and Dacy into the detention dimension. Hurricane is soon sent to Pyros to destroy Flame along with Frost and Dacy, but they fail as Flame's anger triggers her Enchantix. Malkon and the Triunx choose to abandon Cloud Tower and they move into nearby forest, where Malkon creates a secret cave inside a tree. Hurricane helps Malkon and the others to get the Agador Box from the museum of Magix. After that, Hurricane uses her wind powers to make Dacy feel cooler, but accidentally blows away some scrolls that Malkon was putting into the Agador Box. Hurricane and her sisters fight at the forest about Malkon's feelings, but then a pixie appears and Hurricane captures her. She gets an idea that the Triunx could race each other to find Pixie Village, and the one who steals the spells from there wins Malkon for herself. She gets pollen into her eyes by a Pixie and Frost and Dacy leaves her to herself (After Frost uses ice to cure her eyes). Their competition ends miserably as the Pixies, Pixie animals and Coly humiliates them. Malkon appears and takes them back to hideout, where he humiliates them even more about their defeat in hands of Pixies. He then sends the Triunx to the Golden Kingdom to destroy Flame once again, but they fail again. Later Malkon also gives them the power of Disenchantix along with her sisters, much to humiliate them again as Disenchantix is not effective against Enchantix. Later the Triunx start to mock Malkon, who loses his temper and turns into his monstrous form. Hurricane immediately gives up her feelings toward Malkon and after Malkon's first defeat in the hands of the Delux, Hurricane and her sisters are imprisoned again. It is told that they were sent back to Light Rock. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Hurricane and the other Triunx are seen in the prison of Oceania where they meet Nitornus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread into through Oceania Ocean gate all the way into his cell on Oceania, he and the Triunx escape from prison together. Dacy asks Hurricane for her opinion if it would be wise to side with Nitornus, which Hurricane answers "why not?". They come to Earth, where they realize, The Delux have brought magic back. The Triunx later race with the Delux to find the Lilo plant to become more powerful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Delux. Nitornus later grants even more power for Hurricane and the others, but they soon become overpowered by the Delux's Harmonix powers. Hurricane, Frost and Dacy resides in a swamp near Cloud Tower, while Nitornus searches for Selkies around the Ocean Gates. Hurricane helps her sisters in many schemes. She helps Nitornus to round up Maria, so they can get information about Sirenix. After this, the Triunx change their hideout into Nitornus' hiding spot at Oceania. Hurricane tortures Maria along with her sisters, but it is of no use. They try to kidnap Flame, but they fail again. When Flame has to go to the annual Ceremony of Inferio's rebirth, Frost makes a plan to attack Evendel and Dronica to get Maria to talk. Even though Maria agrees after the Triunx turned Flow and Aqua into ash sculptures, the Triunx still tried to kill them, but failed when the Delux appeared. Back at Frostalia, Maria reveals the location just when the Triunx return from Oceania. While Nitornus visits Lake of the Fortress of Light to destroy the Source of Sirenix, the Triunx waits in the Nitornus hiding spot along with his mutants and Maria. Nitornus soon returns and absorbs Maria's powers and mutates it into Dark Sirenix, which he grants to Hurricane and the others and together they enter the Infinite Ocean, where Nitornus summons more mutants and one of them almost pushes Hurricane. |-|Season 6= Still in Dark Sirenix, Hurricane and her sisters are travelling in the ocean of Oceania. They summon the Beast of the Depths to attack Maria, which will trap the Delux to save her and kill themselves. The Triunx arrived at Oceania when the party is about to begin. They attack the guests, the Delux and the Specialists with the help of the summoned beast. The Delux left the palace to Lake Roccaluce to find the Inspiration of Sirenix, and Hurricane and the other Triunx members follow them secretly. They battle the Delux, but lost. Hurricane and her sisters intrude in Cloud Tower. They turn Lagrona into a crow, make Cloud Tower able to fly/float and gained alliance with the witches and Christina. The Triunx also gains Dark Witch transformation. The Triunx attack Animalia College with the help of the Treants. The Delux fight against the Triunx and the witches, but they lost their powers while trying to attack Christina and the Legendarium. The Treants continue to overwhelm the students of Animalia College, and the Triunx use the Treants to hold them as prisoners. Hurricane with the help of the witches have conquered Animalia College! Later on, they leave the witches to take care of the students, while the Triunx go to Cloud Tower, expecting the Delux. Christina summons three Flying Basilisks to attack the Delux, students, Specialists and Paladins, while the Triunx fight with Aurora. Hurricane and her sisters still continue to fight Aurora, but later left when the other Delux with their Bloomix appear and the Cloud Tower starts to fly away. Animalia College is free, but the Triunx are starting to get angry at Christina. At the end of the episode, the Triunx conquered a college in Draklon. More Coming Soon Appearance |-|Civilian= Hurricane has long indigo frizzy hair. Her navy blue bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. She wears an indigo crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny indigo blue mini-skirt with navy blue panties. Her shoes are indigo platform high-heeled sandals. |-|Witch= In her witch form, Hurricane wears an indigo dress with the letter "H" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching indigo fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights, which disappear in several scenes. Her high-heeled boots are the same height as Tenna's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a chocker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Her skirt is the same color as her normal form and she still has on Navy blue panties. |-|Gloomix= Her Gloomix is a swirly indigo arm piece with a diamond on the end that replaces her right glove. Cradler gave this gift to the Triunx so they could be more powerful. |-|Disenchantix= In her Disenchantix form, Hurricane wears an outfit that looks like an indigo bathing suit with navy blue trim. Her navy blue shawl is wrapped around her waist and hangs to her feet. Her boots are the same height as both her older sisters. The top trim of the boots are navy blue and the rest is indigo. She wears a navy blue headband. Her hair is the same. Her indigo eye makeup goes all the way down her cheeks. |-|Super Triunx= Hurricane has the same clothing except, her clothes are ripped, her skin is green, her nose is long and she wears a red mask. |-|Dark Sirenix= Hurricane has her hair floating. She wears an indigo short dress, and some tight like bottoms. She wears indigo lipstick. Her eye makeup gets lighter and she has tentacles coming out of her back. She is also viewed in 3D. |-|Fairy Forms= Fairy Form 1 At the Red Fountain restoration and ground-breaking ceremony, The Triunx have disguised themselves as Fairies. In her first fairy form, Hurricane has poodle-like hair that is colored blue and green. Her bangs were moved to one side. She wears a sailor uniform (sailor fuku-Japanese name) similar to that of Japanese school girls except the skirt is white and the tie is blue. She also wore navy blue shoes and blue socks. In this form Hurricane was called Simi. Fairy Form 2 In order to get back at Dacy, Hurricane decides to crash the Red Fountain concert. To do this, she had to disguise herself as a fairy again. Her disguise was different this time around: She had to straighten her hair and have a different outfit. In this disguise, Hurricane's hair is straight and brown. She wears a maroon sweater with blue trimmed cuffs and collars, an indigo skirt, red socks and maroon shoes. |-|Young Hurricane= When the Triunx fell into the river on Animalia that turns back time, they were transformed into their "kid" selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Hurricane's hair is in braided pigtails with puff-balls on the end, making her look like a poodle. She wears a blue, long sleeve top with a yellow eight number, pink tights, leg warmers and sneakers. She is shown to have suspenders in the inside of her outfit. She is also shorter and sounds much younger. Her powers become weaker and useless. Facts about Young Stormy *Hurricane's powers are color blue when weak. *She looks like she was the oldest. *Skin color turns a bit darker. (She may be pale as a teen) *Not very aggressive. (Tenna is more aggressive) |-|Light Haven prisoner= In the beginning of the second season, when the Triunx were imprisoned in Fortress of Light, Hurricane wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, but still have their own hairstyles. |-|Dark Witch= Hurricane's outfit consists of a indigo top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a indigo tube-like piece while her navy blue bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Powers and Abilities Hurricane creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She can create strong gusts of wind. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Trivia *Hurricane is the only witch without straight or straightish hair throughout the whole series besides her Headmistress. **The only time she straightened her hair was to disguise herself as a different fairy in Season 2 episode 15, and she changed the color of her hair too. *Her polar opposite is most likely either Electra or Fauna. Fauna is an earth affinity while Hurricane is based on the sky, and Electra is the fairy of technology (controlled electricity), whereas Hurricane controls storms (wild electricity). *Hurricane disguised herself as a fairy two times. **The first time was in her first fairy disguise in Season 2 episode 8. **The second time was in season 2 episode 15. *Mergona is the home planet of the Triunx. *Hurricane is the only member of the Triunx that never liked someone whom her sisters did not like as well, since Tenna liked Jack in Season 1 and Flame liked Nitornus in Season 5. *Electra, Elmina and Hurricane all have a spell called 'Electric Storm'. *It is said that her power source is centuries of fighting in conflict.